Winter's Song
by officialbluepandas
Summary: Emily WinterSong and her friends go on a journey through the Spiral to Iylon, finding the Relics of the Spiral so they can find out Emily's and the rest of the gang's true heritage, and find the Song of Winter.
1. Prologue

**Part One: Before the Call**

**Prologue**

"Ahh, morning," I yawned as I woke up. I climbed out of the bed and straight into the bathroom, brushing my hair and putting it into a ponytail. I put on my gym clothes: a white and light blue T-shirt with light blue shorts with white trim, covered by a light blue jacket with white trim.

"Emmaline, breakfast is ready!" Mom yelled. I grabbed my purse and backpack and ran downstairs. Ty, my golden retriever, snuggled at my feet for a few seconds and then playfully ran upstairs.

"Can you stop calling me Emmaline?" I pleaded.

"Dear, I named you that becaused I liked the name," Mom said. That was her excuse all the time. Mom placed a plate in front of me with scrambled eggs, sun-kissed toast with strawberry jelly, and 3 strips of bacon with orange juice on the side.

"Hey Emily!" a familiar voice piped. It was my best friend, Kayla Smith in her green and yellow gym clothes and her long black hair in a ponytail. Washing her hands, she asked, "So, what's for breakfast Mrs. Jensen?"

"Do you want some of what I made for Emily?" _Finally!_ I was thinking. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"That looks yummy!" Kayla replied, looking at my plate. Mom put another plate down with grape jelly on the toast down next to me. Kayla sat down and began to eat.

"So why are you two in gym clothes?" Mom asked while I got a sip of orange juice.

Kayla swallowed so I guessed she was taking the question. "We've got a messed up schedule for the next few weeks. We've got about 20 minutes of Phys. Ed, English/Homeroom, and then another half hour of Phys. Ed."

"What a messed up schedule!"

"I know right?" When I finished my eggs, I turned on _Poison Ivy_ for Kayla and I to watch.

"Is it seriously that episode again where they kill James?" Kayla complained. She really liked his character so it put a damper on his day when he was killed.

"Emily, time to brush your teeth," Mom told me. I ran upstairs, brushed my teeth, and was washing my face when Cody walked into the bathroom. I knew he was there because he called me "Emmy."

When Cody was younger, he called me Emmy because he couldn't pronounce or (when I tried to teach him) Emily, so he's called me that ever since. After I was done, I hugged Mom and Cody, said bye, and left. I never knew that this would be the last time I saw Mom for five months.

*Emily*

"Okay girls, I want you to finish your gym assessment and start on your 18 laps. Boys, finish your 18 laps and start your gym assessment," Coach Erikson's deep voice boomed.

Kayla and I had finished so we joined Luke during the lap. We were running along when I heard a piercing sound. It sounded like the bridge in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince's movie. Then, the roof was ripped off the gym. All the gym students ran like crazy into the locker rooms.

Luke's elbow jabbed me in the stomach and pushed me into the ground. "Don't look!" he ordered.

"Owww," I groaned. Through the chaos, I could make out a blurry picture of Ty and Cody. "Ty, Cody, what are you guys doing here?"

"Emmy we weav," Cody mumbled in his baby-like voice. Then, I began to hear loud roaring sounds.

"Stay back Em, we'll be back there for you!" Kayla yelled. I could barely make out anything except Cody and Ty. I just remember screaming before Cody, Ty, and I all blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Ravenwood

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to Ravenwood**

When Cody, Ty, and I woke up, we were in a tower of some sorts. Trinkets, weird sticks, and other things cluttered the tower. Cody and I were sitting at a steel table with quills, a thick leather book with gold lining (silver for Cody's), and seven candles in the colors of red, blue, purple, yellow, green, black, and maroon.

"Where are we?" I asked to apparent nothingness. Then, an old man came out. He had wrinkly light skin, sea-blue eyes, and snow-white hair mostly concealed by his star studded purple cap and robe. He wielded a golden staff with a crystal ball on top in his frail-looking hand. A peppy young girl followed him out. She had auburn hair, golden eyes, and freckled pale skin.

"Welcome to Wizard City, or should I say Ravenwood? I am Merle Ambrose, the Headmaster of Ravenwood Academy of Magical Arts. We have noticed you have some special talents, so we pulled you in for testing. If you don't exhibit magical ability, you have the choice to go back to Earth or stay here and become a warrior," the old man explained.

"I'm Grace!" the young girl said smiling.

"Now, open the book and take the magical test," Merle ordered.

*Emily*

After the test, we had to do some other test. "Per vox superum of phasmatis, EGO iam iacio is carmen ut ostendo sum ullus veneficus potestas pre se ferre vobis." He pointed his staff at me and there was some dust in the air and an explosion. Then, there was a light blue glow around me and a small paper box on a pedestal froze. "This means you're an Ice wizard!"

Ambrose explained a little about Wizard City, and I understood the concept. He handed me a little key and a purse to carry some of my stuff in. He told me my dorm was dorm 376.

The dorm house was exactly how Ambrose had explained it. It was made of the same stone as most of the "schools" and had ornate railings and staircases. A black tag with the numbers "360-380" in white text were in the middle top. I ran to the one that said:

**376 **

GriffinFlame, Luke

SummerSong, KAYLA

WinterSong, Emily

HexThorn, Cody

After I opened the door, I was speechless.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed, my mouth gaping open in amazement. Luke and Kayla were there on the couch. There were two doors on the left side leading to the bedroom and closet. The two doors on the right side led to the dining room and kitchen. Two doors in the back of the room led to the bathrooms and the Animal room. I was standing in the living room, with a leather couch, a large TV mounted on the wall, tables, and a beautiful crystal chandelier.

"Since it's your first day, you may want change," Kayla suggested. Her formerly brown eyes were now neon green. Kayla led me to my closet. "It's not much, but you'll get more this week." She pulled out a hanger with a blue cardigan with white Ice symbols. Another hanger had a white T-shirt with light blue lining and light blue Ice symbols. The last hanger had a medium-length light blue skirt with white Ice symbols. I changed into my uniform and walked into the living room.

"Hey Emily, can you go get the mail?" Luke asked, flipping through channels. Around this time, I looked in my purse. I saw a phone that looked like an iPhone from Earth, but it was as thin as an iPod Touch, the back had a wand with the letters "WIZ" behind it, and the button to go to the main screen had a purple and yellow Wizard's cap, a dark blue and yellow wand, and the letters "WIZ" in light blue, along with a wallet with my ID, some of their currency, and a credit card.

Outside, there was a little black door. I opened it with my other key and slid it open. There was one envelope in the mailbox and it was addressed to me. I opened it when I got inside.

**Schedule for K. WinterSong, Emily, Year One, v.1**

First Period: Advanced Novice Ice Magic with Lydia Greyrose (9:00-9:50)

Second Period: Advanced Novice Myth Magic with Cyrus Drake (9:55-10:45)

Lunch: Supervised by Fiona River (10:50-11:40)

Extra Studies: Home Economics with Kaitlin SoarSong (11:45-12:30)

Monday and Wednesday Elective: Archaeology with Professor Winthrop (12:35-1:20)

Tuesday and Thursday Elective: Dance with Chase Picker (12:35-1:20)

Friday Elective: Celestia: All About the Famous World (12:35-1:20)

Fifth Period: Advanced Novice Sorcery with Alhazred (1:25-2:10)

Sixth Period: Advanced Novice Theurgy with Moolinda Wu (2:15-3:05)

Seventh Period: Advanced Novice Divination with Halston Balestrom (3:10-4:00)

OPTIONAL: Advanced Pyromancy Club with Dalia Falmea (4:05-4:45)

**School Clubs:**

"(Insert school name here) Rules!" – Fun with (insert school's magic type here) and extra spells, taught by (insert school teacher's name here)

"Life in the Spiral" – A class on how to survive the awesome life in Wizard City, taught by Kaitlin SoarSong

You are only eligible for these classes at this time. You can take others as you progress at Wizard City.

Kayla was looking over at my schedule. "Lucky! You get the Celestia class! I didn't get it until last year."

"Happen to know when the first day of school is?" I asked Kayla with a hopeful gleam in my eye.

"It's tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 2: First Day at Ravenwood

**Chapter Two**

**First Day at Ravenwood**

I woke up early at 7:40am so I could get ready for school quickly. I slapped on my uniform and started eating some Wizard granola, which tasted much better than granola on earth. Around that time, Kayla came downstairs dressed in her uniform. Hers was just like mine, but green replaced light blue, yellow replaced white, and Life symbols replaced Ice symbols. I noticed that she had left her gleaming staff next to the light switch.

"Hey Emily, Luke is upstairs helping Cody get ready," Kayla said sitting down.

"How can Cody already start school if he's only 7?" I wondered aloud, finishing the granola bar and making a perfect shot into the trash can.

"Cody won't be starting school, but Ambrose is letting our future roommate take care of him."

"Wait, when did you say we were getting a new roommate?"

"Sorry I forgot to tell you. Our new roommate is a Magus Diviner and her name is Iridian ThunderHeart."

"Iridian is nice right? Cody really doesn't appreciate meanness which is the exact reason we've had to be really careful around him."

"Yeah, I remember she tutored me 3 weeks ago, she was really nice and helpful."

"So Kayla, what rank are you?"

"I'm a level 18 Journeyman Theurgist."

"Wait, how did you get to Journeyman that fast?"

"I'll explain it at the Bistro. Remind me to call Luke and tell him we're gone also."

*Emily*

The Bistro was amazing. Smells of breakfast foods invaded my senses, putting me in a mesmerizing trance. I noticed lots of bread, and the small shop reminded me of Panera Bread back on Earth. There was a medium-length line in front of the register. Kayla was in the front of the line ordering us some coffee and a little breakfast.

Kayla returned to our little table with coffee and some blueberry muffins.

"So, how are you Journeyman?" I asked, taking a sip of the hot coffee that burned my mouth and throat instantly.

"Well, Ambrose came to Luke and me and told us that you would need training, so he privately trained us to protect you when you got here."

"Well, that makes sense. So, when is Iridian moving in?"

"If you can, drop by Balestrom's office at the end of seventh period and we can get her moved in."

"That's okay; I have him for seventh period."

"SCHOOL STARTS IN ONE HOUR, SCHOOL STARTS IN ONE HOUR!" Merle's voice boomed over the P.A. system.

"Oh, we better get you a broom rental so you can later get a better mount."

"Could I get a Horned Sweeper?"

"Yes, you can have a Horned Sweeper, and remind me to ask Cody if he wants one later. Just saying, the best mount to get in the future would definitely be an Ice Pegasus that Ambrose only gives to top students. I would have the opportunity to get a Centaur."

"Oh, I also wonder if Ty will have to go through changes."

"Yeah, I think you have to turn him into a hound, but keep the name if you want."

At that moment, I decided that after school, Ty the golden retriever would become Toby the Ice Hound.

*Emily*

Kayla was really generous, because the broom rental cost 10,000 gold.

"Thanks for the broom," I said with an everlasting grin.

"No problem, I got the thing I was saving for anyway," she replied, smiling as much as I was.

"So, what WERE you saving for?"

"Oh, I finally got my Viridian Cyclops pet, which I named Charlie. Also, after we help Iridian move in, we have to get our level appointments so we can go to Marleybone."

"Anything to say about Cyrus Drake, because I heard we start with the Celestian Gods and Goddesses."

"Cyrus used to be strict and mean, but after he found his daughter Kayla, he became pretty soft-hearted like Professor Wu. Oh Bartleby, we need to get going!"

I noticed many wizards running through the cobblestone streets and then looked at my watch, which said 8:30. At that moment, we ran fast.

*Emily*

"Welcome to class everyone. I am Lydia Greyrose, professor of Advanced Novice Thaumaturgy, which is where you will learn spells ahead of your rank. You will start with learning Snow Serpent. Would anyone like to cast their Ice Beetle before we start?"

Several hands shot in the air, but I wanted to let someone else take the heat.

"Miss IceHeart, may I see your Ice beetle?"

Greyrose had called on Christina IceHeart, the sister of a legendary wizard Kayla JadeSong, and daughter of Chris JadeHeart and Kayla IceSong. Christina had shoulder-length snow white hair that bounced behind her as she bounced up the steps. Before casting the spell, she winked her sea-blue eyes and gave a romantic glare out the window for a second.

Christina readied her wand and then muttered, _"__Coleoptra__glacies__."_

A small Ice Beetle shot out of her wand, knocking over someone's thermos with its tusks. Then, it lunged and landed on my desk, shining its babylike eyes at me before disappearing.

"Very impressive Christina! Now, we are ready to begin learning about the Snow Serpent. Please take out your _Theory of Thaumaturgy _textbooks and turn to page 308," Lydia piped, flying over to her desk and picking her tiny teacher's edition and flying back to the middle of the classroom.

"The Snow Serpent was the so-called pet of one of the Ice Titan's minions, the Colossus, which we will learn about in Master or Advanced Magus classes. He was created when the original Colossus was trying to make his sword, something you'll learn with Professor Drake in a bit. After throwing out many old copies, the Snow Serpent was formed and was an everlasting companion of the Colossus until its death in 1803.

"When the Colossus died, the Snow Serpent met with the current founders of Ravenwood and taught the Ice professor, Elaine FrostHelm, the incantations of Colossus and Snow Serpent, finally completing the roster. Ice was in fact, the latest school to start teaching at Ravenwood. While others started in 1774, Ice wasn't able to begin until 1804, 30 years after the other schools. Balance was admitted in 1802. Without the Snow Serpent, Thaumaturgy would not be taught at Ravenwood, so let us give a round of applause to the original Snow Serpent, Nixa Erpentis."

The class didn't erupt into applause like Lydia must've thought, because she threw the book down on her desk and grabbed her wand that must've been the size of an index finger.

"The incantation for Snow Serpent is _nix __erpent__._ Would anyone like to try this spell?"

I decided to be "daring" and raised my hand.

"Miss WinterSong?"

I walked up to the middle of the classroom like Christina, not nervous at all. I gripped my wand and muttered, "_Nix erpent."_

Instantly, an Icy, silver-cyan snake shot out of my wand, baring its fangs at the blue, simmering scrying pool. Then the serpent actually JUMPED into the scrying pool, a little of the potion splashing in each direction.

"Very nice Miss WinterSong, you may sit down now."

*Emily*

The rest of my day was pretty similar to that. In all of my classes, we learned the rank 1 and 2 spells and talked about their histories. My favorite part of the day was in Myth class when we got an introductory paper on our Celestian Deities unit in our textbook_. _Its kinda weird, but I was really happy about finally starting that.However, the actual best part of my day had to be meeting Iridian.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Iridian

**Chapter Three**

**Meeting Iridian**

After I got Ty turned into Toby the Ice Hound, we went to Ambrose's house for our level appointment. It felt pretty good, and I had awesome gear, courtesy of Ambrose. I also got a Seraph Wing mount and Kayla was refunded her money.

Iridian was a tall, light skinned wizard with subtle, purple eyes and onyx black hair that was as dark as a night sky. She was wearing some Storm symboled gear and a staff that looked like something that came out of a heater machine from the old days.

"Hey guys, I'm Iridian," she greeted. Iridian held out her hand, her trimmed fingernails purple with yellow Storm symbols.

"Hi, I'm Emily WinterSong. These are my friends, Luke GriffinFlame and Kayla SummerSong." I reached over and shook her hand. "We should get this luggage to our room." Each one of us grabbed a piece of luggage and went to our dorm.

When we got there, we saw Cody on the couch looking at The Spiral News.

"Cody, why are you looking at something so depressing?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. Luke sat on the couch with him and Kayla went into her room to get a coat.

"It's interesting, and it's for an assignment Ambrose gave me," he replied, before turning his head back around to the large TV and pulling out a quill and small notepad to take notes.

"Wait, Ambrose can give you assignments? Why can't you just enroll now?" I asked. He still wasn't looking up from his little "workspace" because he was in deep concentration, which I possibly broke.

"Well, I have to be 14 to enroll. My eighth birthday is next week and when that comes, I am the allowed age to take an aging potion, where I'll immediately turn 11. After that, I have to take some special pre-enrollment assignments from the teachers other than Alhazred and Rose. Then, I'll turn 14, and can enroll and start as a Sorcerer." Cody finished his prompt explanation then returned to absorbing the news's information.

"Oh that makes since, but who are Alhazred and Rose?"

Cody was about to answer, but Luke cut him off to answer, causing Cody to cross his arms and turn his head away. "Alhazred is the Balance professor for levels over 16-60. Rose is the teacher for levels 1-16, and then 61 and over. Things have changed this year.

"Originally, Arthur Wethersfield taught up to level 16, and Alhazred taught everything over level 16, but Alhazred got very weak, and couldn't do the level 68 and over quests. As a result, Rose Sincotti from some Celestian colonies, originally Marleybone, started teaching. She mentioned how she learned everything from the ever-expanding, award-winning eWizook _Understanding Balance_ by Logan LegendVault (penname MLHagan) in her autobiography, _A Blossoming Rose_, which I have right here."

Luke handed me a new, hardcover book that was Rose's autobiography. It had a pink cover with a rose and a petal that seemed to branch off into oblivion.

Iridian popped out of her room, startling me, considering I basically forgot she was here. She had put away her normal questing clothes and was now wearing some loungewear, consisting of a cotton, purple shirt with Storm symbols, Storm Shark house shoes, and some comfy-looking black pants that had to be made of some type of silk. She had a pin of a Storm symbol in her curly black hair.

Kayla emerged from her room dressed for the bitter cold, even though I was pretty sure it was summer outside. "Um, Kayla, why are you dressed like its two degrees outside?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm going to Grizzleheim to visit my sister," she jittered.

"Wait, you have a sister?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, she lives in Grizzleheim, and her name is Alura MistSong. She dropped out of Ravenwood when she finished Magus studies and went to Grizzleheim to train to be an archer." Now that Kayla explained everything, I let her wander off to the weird world and sat down on the couch with Cody and Iridian.

"So Cody, how's the homework going?" I asked.

"Do you have a laptop or something, I have to type up a report," he mumbled. Iridian pulled out a shiny computer from her bag and handed it to Cody. His small fingers whizzed around the keys, making his report for Ambrose.

"In five minutes, my crafting slot will be open and I can finally become Initiate Crafter," Iridian mentioned.

"Do you enjoy being a Magus?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, I do, but I'm about to experience something better: a Master."

"Cool, I wish I could be Master."

"What are you talking about, that's what's happening tomorrow."

"So, I'm getting a level appointment tomorrow?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 4: Legendary

**Chapter Four**

**Legendary**

The next day after school, we got another level appointment, just as Iridian told me yesterday.

We were all garbed in school symboled gear, stitched and raw, and now had

Swords and new badges. Ambrose gave us a special badge, called "Master of MooShu," that only the select group of us (and family, so on) could have.

We were doing quests in MooShu when something weird happened. We were on our mounts (me and Kayla with Seraph Wings, Luke with Flaming Wings, and Iridian with a Storm Shark) up to Jade Palace after filling our potions when there was a loud rumble. I felt a sharp jolt and I heard Luke and Iridian screamed. When I turned around, I was shocked, because Luke was holding Iridian up from an abyss.

"What the? And where the heck did it—? And—" Kayla fainted after wild stuttering.

"Um, I'm gonna suggest we go home," I suggested. Since our teleport timers were still off, we attempted to run home using the Spiral Chamber. Then, a heavy rain started, soaking us almost.

"No problem!" Iridian shouted with confidence. Then, thunder and lightning began striking. Iridian tried to control the storm, but nothing would work. In defeat, we teleported home to our dorm.

*Emily*

After the storm, I got the newspaper and shoved it on the paper to Iridian. "Wait Cody, I want Iridian to read this."

Iridian picked up The Wizard City Times and looked at the home page.

**Raging Tempest Ravages Spiral**

(WIZARD CITY, The Spiral) Late this afternoon, a terrible storm ravaged Wizard City and other neighboring worlds of the Spiral. The storm brought thunder, lightning, heavy rains, and reports of abysses popping out of nowhere.

The schools of Ravenwood were not harmed, but this is expected to be the work of Morganthe, the Spiral's latest new enemy after Malistaire's first defeat as a boss by Andrew Spear, who now resides in a home in Celestia. Emily WinterSong and her friends were spotted in MooShu when the storm started. Iridian attempted to control the storm, but it was too powerful.(Article by Michael Spear)

"And your point is…" Iridian trailed off.

"Well, they saw us there!" I said. "They could get suspicious and then everybody will hate us."

"Em," Iridian began, " I highly doubt that they would think we were evil or like that. It just wouldn't make sense considering we have such good purpose."

"Well, let's just hope nothing bad will happen."

"Nothing will."

*Emily*

In the morning, I prepared for questing like usual. I packed us little finger sandwiches and some soda, along with my bow and arrow and my other weapons. Since I was now a level 45 Master Thaumaturge, my schedule looked somewhat like this:

**Schedule for K. WinterSong, Emily**

**Year One, v. 4**

**Updated March 9, 2011**

First Period— _Lydia Greyrose_— Advanced Master Thaumaturgy (9:00-9:50)

Second Period— _Cyrus Drake_— Advanced Master Conjuring and Lore (9:55-10:45)

Lunch— _Fiona RiverBlood_— (10:50-11:40)

Monday and Tuesday Extra Study— _Kaitlin SoarSong_— Home Economics (11:45-12:30)

Wednesday Extra Study— _Mindy SpellCrafter_—Phys. Ed (11:45-12:30)

Thursday and Friday Extra Study— _Alhazred_— Magical Charms, Hexes, Jinxes, and More (11:45-12:30)

Monday, Thursday, and Friday Elective— _Merle Ambrose_— The Spiral (12:35-1:20)

Tuesday and Wednesday Elective— _Thai Ming_— The Art of the Warrior (12:35-1:20)

Fifth Period— _Alhazred_— Advanced Master Sorcery (1:25-2:10)

Sixth Period— _Moolinda Wu_— Advanced Master Theurgy (2:15-3:05)

Seventh Period— _Halston Balestrom_— Advanced Master Divination (3:10-4:00)

Around now it was 8:13am, so I met Kayla, Luke, and Iridian at the Bistro. Cody was with them, who was going to turn eight today (two days after my last schedule update). Ambrose was giving him the potion the very minute he turned eight, so he could begin training after an hour and have enough experience to start as a Magus.

"So guys," I began, finishing my cup of coffee and my third pancake, "Anything big this weekend?"

"Well, Iridian and Kayla were planning to whiz Cody all the way to Master. Ambrose told Kayla that he'll get Cody up to level 37 today," Luke answered.

"Oh cool. I'll join the next mass quest. Anything else?"

"Sunday, we want to make it to Grandmaster, along with all extra time from Saturday," Kayla noted, putting a burst of joy into me. I had heard lots of cool things about being grandmaster, and wanted to be there as fast as I could. Thanks to Ambrose, my gear was all set up on a mannequin, and my new pet Starfish was already Epic (with talents I had preferred). I knew that Kayla, Luke, and Iridian had their Grandmaster gear lined up, while Cody had his Master _and_ Grandmaster gear set up. Ambrose had given him an exclusive version of the Sea Dragon (Sea Horse) with universal talents since there really wasn't an epic Celestian pet for Balance (though Crabling came close). Luke had the exact same thing, but his pet was a Koi.

"This'll be a REALLY fun weekend," I said. The 8:30 bell rang, so I threw away my trash, ran outside, and took a short walk to Ravenwood.

*Emily*

That night in our dorm, I was reading _An Everlasting Dream_ by Fiona Starlight while Luke and Cody were having guy's night. _An Everlasting _Dream was a really good book about this girl that was stuck in a coma for three years and had a dream that she was on a journey throughout the Spiral and Earth itself. I had read online plenty of spoilers, like that the main character and her best friend ended up together, and that she ended up going on the exact same journey in the very end of the book, but I decided to leave some until I actually read it because at this point, I would've just read the entire book, and Fiona Starlight had become a favorite author in my little time in Wizard City. Kayla fixed a dinner consisting of macaroni and cheese and some delicious Chicken Vetipala (fried wingettes with bacon replacing the bones) that I wished the guys never missed. I knew that Cody loved to have fried wingettes, so combining fried wingettes with his favorite breakfast meat (bacon of course, same as mine, Kayla's, Luke's, and Iridian's) would make Cody feel awesome.

Iridian walked inside the door winded and wet. "It's started storming again. Luckily, the store had some Pork Vetipala for next Wednesday's dinner. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nah, but the WizLife season finale went off. Want spoilers?" I offered.

"Sure. We'll be too busy to watch tomorrow anyway. We might even have to book a room there," Iridian said, sitting down on the couch and gasping.

"Well, Emma and Dustin found out they were siblings, Christina had a fit and killed her cat, and Lucas and Emma made out."

"I thought Emma and Lucas were cousins. And didn't Emma and Dustin date?"

"No, Emma and Lucas were cousins when the doctor lied on that DNA test. Dustin and Emma never dated."

"Oh."

Lucas and Cody burst in the door. I noticed Cody as a teenager, and he looked pretty different. His formerly white-blonde hair was now black along with some light, blonde hair around it. His face was a little babyish, but a lot more matured. His eyes were now chocolate brown and his skin was tanner.

"Hey sis, are you gonna be questing with Kayla, Iridian and I tomorrow?" Cody asked. His voice had changed also, and it was a little deeper.

"Sure little bro," I answered with a smile.

"Thanks. All help counts, and your damage boost is AMAZING for a Thaumaturge."

"Hey, I've got Ambrose on my side," I joked. Immediately, my phone buzzed, a text. I slipped it out of my pocket and looked at the sender. "Speak of the headmaster!" I then looked down at the actual text.

From – Merle Ambrose

To – WinterSong, Emily; GriffinFlame, Luke; SummerSong, Kayla; ThunderHeart, Iridian

Message:

I need you guys tomorrow. Level appointment and journey.

"Worst. Timing. Ever. Ambrose."

"What happened?" Cody asked worried.

It broke my heart to break the news to him. "We can't go questing tomorrow."

"What?" Cody gasped.

"Ambrose said we have another level appointment and a journey."

"I agree with you about the bad timing."

"Well guys, I think we should go to bed. I'll pack everyone some bags before I go to bed."

We all retreated into the bedroom areas (Luke and Cody having a plate of Chicken Vetipala). I started pulling out Infinite-Space Bags while Kayla and Iridian read, and Cody and Luke watched TV and ate.

I had packed us all some cooking supplies, a tent, clothes, a Wi-Fi Pod, and other things we would need on the trip. I remember seeing the film version of _A Blossoming Rose_ before I drifted off to sleep.

*Emily*

When I got up, Cody and Luke were still asleep, while Iridian and Kayla were already with their bags and awake. I was too tired, so I just used magic to get us all ready to go.

"Is everybody ready?" I asked, slipping my WizPhone into my pocket.

"Yeah, and I'm so begging Ambrose for a level appointment!" Cody argued. I remembered that Ambrose ruined the leveling day.

"It'll be fine, Codes. We wanted to quest to 50 tomorrow. Maybe we'll all get them."

"I hope we do," Luke said. "It'll be awesome with Cody at our level of experience." Luke and Cody shared a high-five.

"Well, let's go," Kayla and Iridian said in unison as if they had practiced 100 times.

We walked out of our dorm, locked the door, and allowed Cody to put a few prevention and security charms on the dorm. Linking our mailbox to something in our bags, we walked down the stairs towards the Commons. Since it was a Saturday, many people were around Ravenwood. We could hear all of the excitement from our dorm, which was on an inclimb where the Death school should be.

We found out the excitement was the announcement of the Spring Dance. At the Spring Dance, Kayla and Luke told me that people from all over the Spiral came to make the dance awesome. Judging by the signs, this year's dance was going to be held in MooShu; Shoshun Village to be exact, with a teleport bus that would be in a building in the Commons.

"This bites that we have to miss the dance," Kayla commented. "It tells us that the prom will be exactly 3 months from then, and I doubt we'll be back by June and July."

"What makes you think that?" I inquired.

"I heard that Ambrose's journeys usually take a year, two years if you're searching for something in the Spiral, three years if you're searching for something far off in the Spiral, and four years if you're searching for things throughout the Spiral."

I shivered at the thought. I could possibly come back here 21! I would be an adult, but that seemed really weird.

We marched on through Ravenwood and then finally made it to Ambrose's office. There, we saw a guy that looked like he could be Luke's twin, but a bit thinner, a different hairstyle, and less-greener eyes. Next to them was an girl in archer clothes.

The girl was dressed in an archer's kind of gear. She had golden-blonde hair and piercing green eyes, that were fierce and deadly yet calming and sweet as well. Her cap was neon green with half a wing spread across the front and near the part where a body would be was a golden citrine. She had on a green Legolia (chainmail armor with a short green "cape" draped over most of it) with some pants that went with it. The pair of pants were the same material as the armor of her Legolia with a short, green, yellow-trimmed skirt. In her hand was a mystical-looking blade. It had a crystal-like blade as if it was ice, and the hilt was silver with a cerulean sapphire at the top.

"This, you all, will be one of your accompaniments on your journey," Ambrose began. "Today will be an extremely eventful day for you group of friends."

These words made me feel very happy. It gave me hope of a level appointment.

"Today, you will be going on a magical journey throughout the spiral, searching for things until you get to the city of Iylon. To discuss this, I suggest everyone move into my tower."

The six of us walked into into his tower where we saw the exact same place that Cody and I took the Test of Secrets just two months ago. The only difference was that the table and candles were pushed into the wall. Six chairs were pulled out into a row where we all sat together.

_Map magicis Iylonia_, Merle chanted in the magical language. Immediately, a virtual-seeming map appeared in the room. It showed a small city with squat, navy blue houses everywhere, and a huge purple castle in the middle.

"This is the city of Iylon," Merle began. "Iylon's history dates back to the creation of the Spiral itself. When the Spiral was created, a part accidentally broke off as it set into place, and was sent into a deep part of the Spiral. This part had the Great Raven, Lady NightOwl, and Rowena Brightmoon. She opened the Brightmoon Academy of Magic in the world of Illuminatia.

"Iylon is the location of Mimolaya's House, where you guys must go with the Relics of the Spiral, to find out if Emily is the true descendant of Mimolaya, and if you are demigods as well.

"There is one relic for each world of the Spiral. Krokotopia's is a sundial, Marleybone's is an hourglass, MooShu's is a Samurai Sword, DragonSpyre's is a Knowledge Crystal, and Celestia's is the Astrolabe. When you set them up in the house, they will present you the true garments of Mimolaya. If you go up to the tower and speak the Song of Winter, then the true descendant will sprout wings, and the tips of their hair will freeze so cold that not even the warmest fire can melt them." Ambrose finished his little history lesson and I was shocked that I actually had a destiny after all.

"I will give you the crystal ball, Wizard City's relic, before you go." Ambrose popped the ball off his staff and handed it to Cody.

"Oh wait, I forgot: your level appointments!" Cody and I shared a high-five together, reminiscing in the glory that we would get those level appointments that we had wanted. Unlike usual, Ambrose set out plates for the schools, Luke on the Fire, me on the Ice, Iridian on the Storm, Kayla on the green, the guy on the Myth, and Cody on the Balance.

"_Laudate Dominum_," Ambrose chanted, which I translated as "Praise God." "_Di__Deaeque__spiralis__magi__benedicere__. __Sit__status__prioris__inrita__legends__fac__. __Legendary__erunt_." I felt an amazing sensation from the middle of my body spread throughout. I was feeling stronger, smarter, bigger, and wiser. I thought this could possibly even kill me. The magic worked throughout me, tinkering at every magic part and making me feel sparks, until I was lifted into the air without notice. I span around and twirled, absorbing this newfound energy. Then I slammed down to the Ice plate. I was sleeping now, but woke up a few minutes later. When I woke up, I looked in my phone immediately at my status, and knew that our new statuses were most likely the same. After our level appointment, we were Legendary wizards.

"We're Legendary?" Luke asked, puzzled.

"Yes," answered Ambrose. "On this journey, you will desperately need Legendary status. You really thought I would send you guys at that level and Cody not even a master?"

I thought back and realized his logic. It would be dangerous to send Cody at that level, but considering he leveled us all to the highest possible level, our journey must be more dangerous than we thought.

"I am giving you this card and a bunch of supplies," Ambrose said, handing us a small business card that had the relics. Behind us was a mountain of luggage and supplies. "Use the charm "_Un Intrare Parva"_ and then whatever object to shrink it down. I have some small boxes that you can use also."

Ambrose summoned some small boxes. They seemed to be made of metal and had plenty of school colors, symbols, plaques, and spells. "I have sent text messages to all of your friends telling them where you will be. Take the Spiral keys in this box, and have a great journey. When you need help, send me a text and I will automatically text you back. Goodbye." Ambrose handed us a box like the luggage boxes but Spiral, Balance, and universal themed, and then teleported us to the inside of Bartleby. Lots of wizards were running around. I taped the card to the box of keys and examined them; one had hieroglyphics, one had electricity, one had ninjas, one had several crystals, one had some ancient runes, and the last one had the illusion of flowing water.

"Well, guys, I guess it's time to go," I deduced.

"I'm gonna miss you, Wizard City," Kayla said, tearing up.

"I never even got to finish training," Cody sobbed. Because of all this crying, I was getting pretty emotional myself. Aria looked at us kind of weirdly, probably because of our emotions raging like this. I almost had the feeling she wasn't even from here, and that she wasn't able to share the pain we had, from all of the friends we've gained to the other good times we could only have in Wizard City.

I opened the box and looked at Krokotopia's label for the sundial. I then picked out the key with the hieroglyphics. It was hard to open the door without my hands shaking. Luke grabbed my arm and carefully guided my wobbly hand and key into the door. I turned it 90 degrees to the right and pushed the door open. We all walked into the door, turned back, and then looked back into the starry portal, not knowing that we would never see this place for four years.

**End of Part One**


End file.
